<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet Lover by WonderMaximoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389403">Pet Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff'>WonderMaximoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>南以颜喻/何焉悦色/高山原也/皓月昭昭<br/>R18/受方动物拟人/有连贯剧情不建议跳章节</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>何焉悦色 - Relationship, 南以颜喻, 皓月昭昭, 高山原也</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pet Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你知道么，在每个城市里，都有一家宠物店，宠物店老板可能是个漂亮的小姐姐，也可能是个帅气的小哥哥，或者一个看起来普普通通的大叔，那家宠物店很奇怪，你只能领养那里的动物，而不能购买。</p><p>而且，也不是谁都能去领养的，宠物店老板的要求很高很高。</p><p>据说，是因为那个店里的宠物，都会变成人哦。</p><p>是不是听起来有点诡异，别担心，我认识一个，他们温润纯良，大部分时候也跟我们没有区别，就是有两点和正常人不太一样。</p><p>他们会很容易喜欢上一个对他们好的人，以及，他们有发情期。</p><p>所以，如果有一天你遇见他们，请一定要温柔地对待他们。<br/>第一章 犬系年上的饲养方法<br/>赵让有个秘密，一直不敢跟周围的人说。</p><p>一个，很大的秘密，嗯，物理意义上的很大。</p><p>“欢迎回家！”</p><p>赵让哆哆嗦嗦地打开门，面前是一个穿着裸体围裙的男人，暖白色的皮肤，微微隆起的胸部，一对娇俏的毛绒耳朵，一条长长的白毛尾巴，明眸丹唇，精致的下颌角，多一分冗余，少一分枯燥，漂亮的刚刚好。</p><p>“饭已经做好了，你是要先吃饭，还是先吃我呢？”</p><p>任豪闪着他那双带光的眼睛，一脸期待的看着赵让。</p><p>“那个，我有……选择么？”</p><p>虽然已经两个月了，但是每次回家的时候，还是会有撞了鬼的感觉。</p><p>“好巧唉，没有。”</p><p>任豪微笑着，一把解开围裙，扑到了赵让身上，用舌头一口一口地，舔着赵让的脸。</p><p>故事要从去年他们认识说起，从任豪还单纯只是赵让的前辈和上司时说起。</p><p>那时候的赵让刚毕业，面试了三轮，终于进了梦寐以求的公司，一时好不风光得意，仿佛世界都在脚下，任他探索发光。</p><p>而任豪，就是那家公司，他的直属上司和同校前辈了。</p><p>第一次见到他的时候，赵让整个人都惊住了。在那个大家都灰头土脸，短袖短裤，最正式的着装就是又土又丑的polo衫的互联网工作单位，任豪穿了衬衫，打了领带，甚至还化了淡妆……</p><p>淡淡的西柚口红，冷白皮的人，什么色号都自然显气色。</p><p>所有的这些，配上他惊为天人的长相，让他在一摞电脑前的人堆里，显得格外显眼。</p><p>“是新来的同学么，你好。”</p><p>任豪的声音低沉而温柔，恰到好处的磁性，让赵让一时有些晕头转向，不知所言。</p><p>他小时候不敢跟好看的女生说话，现在不敢跟上级说话，更别说长的好看的上级了。</p><p>“您好……我叫赵让，T大的，今年刚毕业，请多指教。”</p><p>赵让支支吾吾的，脸已经完全红了，手指局促不安地挠着书包带，发出悉悉索索的声响。</p><p>“嗯嗯，我叫任豪，是你直系学长，以后多指教。”</p><p>任豪浅浅的笑了笑，两弯眼睛，轻轻上扬的嘴角，像是午后落地窗里照进来的阳光，赵让觉得自己那一天都被点亮了。</p><p>工作时一丝不苟，穿着精致，声音稳重，英语流利，偶尔蹙一蹙眉头，简直是小说里的霸道总裁本人。</p><p>但是，就像故事一定有转折，所有的人，也总有不为人知的一面。</p><p>赵让租的房子，楼下有家宠物店。</p><p>没错，刚好就是我开头说的，那家神奇的宠物店。</p><p>宠物店的老板养了一只萨摩耶，白白胖胖的，笑起来很温暖，在很多个深夜加班回家的夜晚，当赵让拖着已经累瘫的身体回到楼下的时候，看到宠物带你门口蹲着的萨摩耶，看到它如同早夏阳光般的笑容，瞬间就被治愈了。</p><p>最开始只是单纯想去撸个狗，赵让会带着各种各样的的吃的，像是一个好朋友，一人一狗，坐在宠物店门口的长椅上，夕阳的余晖中，赵让将手里的猪排撕一半，递给那只大狗，朱红色落在它的毛上，耳边只有车水马龙的声音。</p><p>那只萨摩耶似乎也很喜欢他，每次赵让给他带吃的，然后一边抚摸着他的毛，一边看它吃东西的时候，它都会欢快的摇尾巴。</p><p>后来，只要见到赵让，它都会屁颠屁颠的跑过来，伸出舌头，摇摇尾巴，欢迎他的到来。</p><p>“小让，你要这么喜欢它，要不你把它带回去养吧，我相信你会照顾好他的。”</p><p>店老板的话听起来很无心，却在那一刻，将赵让整个人点燃了。</p><p>“真的么老板，可是你养了它好久了，这样送给我，你不会难过么？”</p><p>当然，赵让只是客套一下，独居且有狗，简直是他的梦想人生，他喜欢这只萨摩耶也很久了，一直想领养，只是碍于它一直陪着老板，就没有好意思提。</p><p>“反正它白天也喜欢乱跑，早就跟我不亲了，它这么喜欢你，让你养啊，对它也更好，我也省点心。”</p><p>老板笑着，一把抱起那只萨摩耶，将它递给赵让。</p><p>狗狗倒没有特别认主，在赵让怀里扑腾了几下，倒像是待嫁的新娘子。</p><p>“谢谢老板，我以后都在你这买东西了。”</p><p>赵让兴冲冲地抱起那只并不算小的萨摩耶，三两步，健步如飞地，就上了楼。</p><p>“嗯，应该叫你什么好呢，要不绵绵吧，你看看你，毛这么柔软蓬松，就像棉花一样。”</p><p>那只萨摩耶似乎皱了一下眉，原本的笑脸一下子消失了，把赵让逗笑了。</p><p>“怎么了，不喜欢啊，那我应该叫你什么呢？”</p><p>赵让揉了揉它的头，而绵绵伸出爪子，抓了抓脖子，憨态可掬的，也不知道想表达什么。</p><p>“是要洗澡嘛？”赵让好像能理解它的意思：“也是，要勤洗澡哦，来，爸爸带你一起洗。”</p><p>赵让已经脱完了衣服，哼着小调，一把抓起狗狗，进了浴室。</p><p>“我之前没有给狗狗洗过澡哦，刚刚在知乎上搜的，你不要介意，爸爸先给你洗，洗完了再自己洗哦。”</p><p>赵让的语气十分温柔，在自己独处的世界里，人总是怡然自得的。</p><p>刚给毛上沾了点温水，绵绵就一下子从赵让身上跑开了，反而扑腾了他一身水。</p><p>赵让只是无奈的摇摇头，以后这样的日子，还要好久呢。</p><p>“就这样爱你爱你，随时都要一起……”</p><p>赵让选择了自己先洗澡，他一边哼着歌，一边给头发打泡沫。</p><p>浴室的门吱呀一声开了，赵让以为是绵绵，也就没在意。</p><p>“待会再给你洗哦，你先等一等。”</p><p>可是，再回头的时候，任豪红着眼睛，盯着他。</p><p>发丝上沾着水，全身赤裸着，每一寸皮肤都在水光中饱满诱人。</p><p>“老板！”</p><p>赵让惊呼一声，赶紧闭上眼睛，同时拿手遮住敏感部分。</p><p>“你怎么会在我家啊……”</p><p>赵让一时有些摸不着头脑，但是他感觉到了任豪的接近，水蒸气的热和人体的热，不是一种热度，人体的热，带着荷尔蒙的味道。</p><p>皮肤贴在一起的那一刻，赵让一点力气都没有了。</p><p>“老板，你这是在干嘛……”</p><p>赵让感受到了下体一阵湿热，舌头和口腔的柔软让他迅速充血起来。</p><p>睁开眼睛一看，熟悉的白色耳朵，熟悉的毛茸茸的尾巴。</p><p>“难道……”</p><p>赵让不太想相信自己的想法，但是，这个耳朵和尾巴，总不会是同款吧。</p><p>任豪停下了嘴上的动作，小舌尖从赵让的肉棒上，拉出一条长长的，晶莹的丝。</p><p>他他抬起头，盯着赵让，点了点头。</p><p>“世界奇妙物语么？”</p><p>赵让一巴掌拍在自己脸上，眼前的场景实在超出了他的理解范围。</p><p>“主人不喜欢我么？”</p><p>任豪的声音还是那样，柔软中带着磁性。</p><p>“不是，只是……”</p><p>“那就一起来洗澡吧，说好的，不许反悔。”</p><p>任豪从架子上拿起沐浴露，轻轻倒在手上，搓出白色的泡泡，然后慢慢的，打到赵让身上。</p><p>“我先来帮主人洗吧。”</p><p>任豪轻轻拉起赵让的胳膊，然后从他大腿之间穿过，放在柔软的屁股上。</p><p>轻轻的，拿大腿间最柔软的地方，在赵让的胳膊上摩擦，将沐浴露一点点推开。</p><p>淡淡的椰子的味道，混合着荷尔蒙的腥气。</p><p>“接下来是肚子。”</p><p>任豪一把将赵让推倒在浴缸里，然后在他身上涂上沐浴露，两腿跨在赵让身前，缓缓坐在赵让腰间。</p><p>慢慢推开，赵让眼中，只有一对如同蜜桃的臀，远远近近，粉红色的小穴，在一条毛茸茸的尾巴下，若隐若现。</p><p>薄薄的一层腹肌，微微隆起的胸肌，近在眼前的肉体，近乎风俗店的洗澡体验，在温暖的浴室环境下，赵让没忍住，鼻血不争气的流了下来。</p><p>“主人怎么流鼻血了，是洗澡前没喝水么？还是水太热了。”</p><p>任豪似乎留意到了事情的不对，转过头，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔赵让笔尖的血。</p><p>“好了，到你给我洗了。”</p><p>任豪呆呆地坐在赵让面前，一瞬间乖巧了起来。</p><p>“嗯…怎么洗？”赵让捂住鼻子，有点不敢动手。</p><p>“狗狗很喜欢被抚摸的感觉哦。”任豪冲赵让眨了眨眼。</p><p>“哦，好的，那我就按知乎上那么洗了……”</p><p>赵让拿起一块海绵，犹豫了一会，还是下不了手。</p><p>有种骗子的感觉是怎么回事。</p><p>“很简单的，就这样就好。”</p><p>任豪说着开始在身上推平剩下的沐浴露，那双如同竹节纤细，却又带着一点肉感的手，轻轻握住了自己的胸部。</p><p>事情朝着更不可描述的地方发展了，赵让及时打住了。</p><p>“我知道了，我来。”</p><p>赵让放下海绵，迟疑了一下，还是贴上了任豪的皮肤。</p><p>瓷实的手感，在打上沐浴露的那一刻又变得软滑软滑的，就像是一颗果冻，也像是揉面时的面团上撒了桂花蜂蜜，甜丝丝的。</p><p>冲水冲完，赵让长舒一口气，可算是到头了。</p><p>他匆忙披上浴巾，逃离了浴室，这个澡咳算是洗完了。</p><p>“要睡觉么？”任豪却没有要完的意思。</p><p>“下午四点……”赵让指了指时钟。</p><p>“可是刚洗完澡，身上香香的，也很干净，不做点什么会很可惜的。”任豪一脸无辜地盯着赵让。</p><p>“你不是狗狗么？”赵让好像理解了，他说说的睡觉和任豪口中的不是一个意思。</p><p>“可是我在发情期啊，你作为我的主人，不应该承担一下责任么？”任豪似乎十分委屈。</p><p>“那你之前……”</p><p>“人家第一个发情期嘛……”</p><p>“难怪老板争着抢着要把你送人…”</p><p>“你也要把我送人么？”</p><p>“不是啦，只是觉得有点奇怪。”赵让连忙解释：“可是老板，你在公司里不是也好久了么，之前还读了书。”</p><p>“你要是想要解释，就先陪我睡觉。”</p><p>任豪似乎抓到了赵让的把柄，十分得意。</p><p>“可你不说清楚，贸贸然的，我也不敢啊。”赵让继续讨价还价。</p><p>“你那里可不是那样想的哦。”</p><p>任豪指了指赵让下半身，早已经搭起了帐篷。</p><p>“生理反应，你不用管。”赵让脸红了。</p><p>“好啦，大概就是，我之前都是按人的状态生活的，但是我们家呢，到发情期的时候就会变成狗狗，遇水就会变回来，但是不长久，要想长久一点呢，发情期，你懂的。”任豪冲赵让眨了下眼睛：“作为我的主人，你是不是要帮我啊？”</p><p>“我倒是不介意啦，反正在公司里，我也挺喜欢你的。”赵让挠挠头。</p><p>“那不就是啦！”</p><p>任豪还是保留着一些犬系的特征，一把扑到了赵让身上。</p><p>“现在，来尝尝我身上最甜的地方吧。”</p><p>“你等等，我下楼买包套套。”</p><p>“没关系的，改天我给你生个小狗狗。”</p><p>犬系男友，最大的特点是黏人。</p><p>任豪在公司里还是那个高冷的学长，但是当只有他们两个人的时候，就会变得特别幼稚且黏人。<br/>以及一年常态的性欲旺盛。</p><p>“你不是萨摩耶嘛，怎么感觉跟泰迪一样。”</p><p>“不不不，这个频率的话，我是萨摩耶，你是泰迪，明白了么？”</p><p>“我不是泰迪。”</p><p>“不，你会是的，谁让你当初非要认领我。”<br/>第二章 猫薄荷的味道<br/>酒吧老板总说，张颜齐长了一张会在酒吧里捡到各种各样的人的脸。</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“失足的青春期少女，刚被男朋友甩的买醉白领，风韵犹存的少妇，或者，你还有可能遇到迷路的小孩，总之，你会捡到一个人。”</p><p>他在这家酒吧唱歌已经快两年了，在他第一次来的时候老板就这么跟他说，结果过了两年，并没有这些所谓的桃花。</p><p>其实是可以有的，但是捡人这种东西，说好听点叫各取所需，说难听点就是占人家便宜，他长了一副让人很有依靠感的脸，却也因为这个，不会干占别人便宜的事。</p><p>最后，他在门口捡了一只黑猫回家，取名为喵喵，随意的像是后爹。</p><p>老板说他同类相吸，有那么多漂亮小姑娘小伙子往他身上凑，他不管，他装模作样，只是为了回家陪自己的猫。</p><p>至于为什么是同类相吸，可能是因为他的下垂眼和猫咪唇，比他捡的那只猫还像猫吧。</p><p>张颜齐从不研究猫的品种，但是他感觉，他的这只猫非常高级，丝滑的像是毯子一样的毛，还是那种紫到深处产生的黑色，一双丹凤眼，给人一种特别不好惹的，生人勿近的气质。</p><p>他一度觉得是哪个非常有钱的公子哥或者老阿姨丢了自家的什么纯种猫，所以最开始经常注意在酒吧里四处乱看，面色交际的人，毕竟人家当时买来肯定不便宜，自己就这样捡回去了，也不太好。</p><p>可是已经过去了一个星期，似乎都没有人要把它认领回去的意思。</p><p>“可是，如果是野猫的话，也有点太高贵了吧。”</p><p>张颜齐的话并非空穴来风，他一直觉得他的猫是真的贵妇，赫莲娜当诗佩妮用的那种贵妇，原本给它买的猫粮，扒拉了几下就走了，猫砂也是纯粹摆设，直到有一天带它去遛弯，遇到一家宠物店，跟着它跑进宠物店，才发现人家想要的，是那种几百块一小桶的小鱼干。</p><p>是真的眼睛发光，眯在一起的小眼睛都变大的那种，张颜齐无奈的摇摇头，既然当初养了他，那也只能自己吃土让他吃小鱼干了。</p><p>“不行，就要这个，我跟你说，狗狗磨牙是很重要的。”</p><p>正当张颜齐在计算自己要吃多久的土时，才发觉隔壁的狗狗栏，似乎有人在吵架。</p><p>“喵……”怀里的喵喵突然发出一声期待的声音。</p><p>“干嘛，你又不用磨牙。”张颜齐小声跟它说。</p><p>喵喵伸出爪子，张颜齐顺着爪子的方向看过去，是一架猫咪玩具，一团颜色各异的猫咪球，正冲着张颜齐的钱包眨眼。</p><p>“好贵的，咱们能不能不买啊。”</p><p>颜齐看了一眼标牌，觉得自己有些肉疼。</p><p>“不行，我就要用最好的嘛，你怎么能不买给我呢？”</p><p>隔壁狗狗区的两个人似乎还在吵，张颜齐探头望过去，一个长得很好看的男生，像是和旁边的男朋友吵架一样，嘟着嘴。</p><p>“你又不让我咬，买个磨牙棒有什么错嘛。”</p><p>执意要买东西的男生似乎十分生气，感觉脸涨的通红。</p><p>“不是，小豪，不是不让你咬，只是要上班的嘛，而且你现在，拿一个这个，也不好看不是……”</p><p>旁边的大高个耐心地解释道，感觉像是十分难为情。</p><p>“我不管，我买了。”</p><p>男生说罢。抱下一把磨牙棒，扬长而去，留下高个一个人在原地沉默。</p><p>高个似乎发现了张颜齐，也发现了张颜齐怀里的喵喵，露出了一个复杂的表情，然后追了上去。</p><p>张颜齐看了一眼怀里的喵喵，叹了一口气，然后抓起两颗猫咪球，丢进了篮子里。</p><p>“算了，肯定比养个女朋友或者男朋友花的钱少。”</p><p>午后的阳光先天带着慵懒的味道，暖和地照在张颜齐和喵喵身上，张颜齐拎着一大包东西，喵喵在他肩头端坐着，一切都非常美好。</p><p>“嗨，帅哥，等一下。”</p><p>背后有人叫他，张颜齐回过头，发现是刚才在狗狗区吵架的那对情侣。</p><p>“这个给你。”</p><p>那个被叫作小豪的男孩子递给了张颜齐一小盒东西，上面写满了日文。</p><p>“这个是……”张颜齐一脸懵。</p><p>“这个是猫薄荷，算我送给你家猫猫的。”任豪神秘地笑了笑。</p><p>“哦，猫薄荷啊，我知道的，谢谢啊。”张颜齐好像以前听说过这个东西，也就没太在意。</p><p>“没事没事，你家猫猫好可爱啊，你要好好照顾它哦。”</p><p>任豪说着，摸了摸张颜齐肩上的喵喵，喵喵一脸的不情愿，转身就从张颜齐身上跳了下去。</p><p>“它不喜欢生人，见谅哈。”</p><p>张颜齐将那盒猫薄荷丢尽塑料袋，跟任豪道歉到。</p><p>“理解的，猫猫都是这样的，不像狗狗，喜欢黏着别人。”任豪转过头，白了赵让一眼。</p><p>“你们家里是养了狗狗么？”</p><p>张颜齐问道，同性恋家庭养狗，好像也蛮常见的。</p><p>“是啊，养了一只萨摩耶。”旁边的赵让冲出来抢答：“我叫赵让，这位是任豪，我们家就住在宠物店楼上，119，要是没事，欢迎来找我们玩哦。”</p><p>“好的，谢谢，我叫张颜齐，这是我们家黑猫，喵喵，我在南京路的1970唱歌，以后也欢迎你们来听我唱歌啊。”</p><p>张颜齐礼貌地回复到，觉得自己遇到了一对怪人。</p><p>他们不会在邀请我三人行吧，太变态了，我跟你们熟么就去找你们玩？</p><p>张颜齐那时候还没意识到为什么两人要这么说话，只是浑身都觉得不适，抖了抖肩，倒也是很快就忘记了。</p><p>自从买了更贵的小鱼干，猫粮和猫砂后，喵喵一下子变乖了许多，不吵不闹不绝食，偶尔抓着那几个猫咪球能玩半天，仿佛张颜齐根本不存在，张颜齐也只能无奈地笑笑，每日更努力的打工，才能养得起这只贵妇猫咪。</p><p>他好像忘记了任豪送他的猫薄荷，直到有一天猫粮吃完了，去翻袋子的时候，才翻到那一盒全是日文的东西。</p><p>小孩子还知道陌生人给的东西不能瞎吃呢，至于猫薄荷，还是算了吧。</p><p>张颜齐随手将那盒绿油油的东西扔在桌子上，然后出门准备去添一批猫粮，为了防止喵喵又看上宠物店死贵活贵的新东西，这次他决定把它一个人扔在家里。</p><p>很快便买好了猫粮，张颜齐提着一大袋子，打开门之前，他还在想，喵喵会不会一下子冲到他身上，然后用舌头舔他的脸呢？</p><p>当然，眼前的场景要震撼许多。</p><p>地毯上躺着一个赤裸的男孩，全身白里透粉，挂着一颗一颗的汗珠，活像一节被蒸熟的上等玉藕，软糯香甜的味道又像是奶黄包，吊着一对丹凤眼，两只黑猫耳朵，一条长长的猫尾巴，两条软软的大腿中间，猫咪球随着身体的扭动来回揉搓，把大腿根弄得红红的，球上面似乎沾了什么液体，带着一点点荷尔蒙的味道，在午后的太阳光下闪闪发亮。</p><p>“对不起，走错了。”</p><p>张颜齐火速关掉了门，脸上火辣辣的，但回头定睛一看，这里确实是自己的家啊。</p><p>“所以到底发生了什么？”</p><p>张颜齐靠在门上，里面的小男孩微微的喘息着，仿佛身上很痒，又仿佛是很热，每一口都喘在张颜齐心头上，挠的他心里也痒痒。</p><p>他鼓起勇气，拿胳膊捂住眼睛，再次打开了门。</p><p>“小弟弟，这是我家啊，你是不是走错了？”</p><p>张颜齐尽量让自己的语气显得不那么猥琐，但是小弟弟这三个字，就很猥琐。</p><p>“张颜齐，你仔细看看我。”</p><p>男孩直接喊出了他的名字，张颜齐这才想起来了什么。</p><p>男孩那对丹凤眼，以及眼睛里洋溢着的不屑，那种不屑，他太熟悉了。</p><p>“喵喵，不会是你吧，你成精了？”</p><p>张颜齐再定睛一看，看到耳朵和尾巴，确定了自己的结论。</p><p>“我叫周震南，什么喵喵，难听死了。”周震南直接踹了张颜齐一脚：“你才成精了，你全家都成精了，我本来就是人好吧。”</p><p>“那你之前是，cosplay？”</p><p>“这个故事很长，我有时间再跟你讲，现在，你那个该死的猫薄荷，害得我发情期提前了，你搞快点。”周震南直接起身，就要扒张颜齐的裤子。</p><p>张颜齐哪敢说话，一支楞靠在后面的门上，提着裤子，仿佛担心自己要被强暴了。</p><p>“你烦不烦啊，你以为我多愿意啊，快点。”</p><p>周震南很不耐烦，但是现在生理需求要紧，也管不了那么多了，将两腿之间的猫咪球一扔，然后掰开双腿，用手指轻轻戳了戳那个最柔软的地方，把自己完全暴露在了张颜齐面前。</p><p>张颜齐看着眼前香艳的有些不真实的场景，一时间失去了主见。</p><p>“你来不来，不来我喊了，街坊邻居来了，你之后还过么？”周震南看张颜齐迟迟不动，干脆直接威胁起来了。</p><p>张颜齐再次确认了眼前的人就是喵喵，大概没哪只猫脾气比他更大了。</p><p>“我的祖宗，你饶了我吧，我张颜齐前辈子没做过坏事，你也别这样对我啊。”</p><p>张颜齐一脸不情不愿地脱下了裤子，缓缓扶住了周震南的腿。</p><p>“别跟哭丧是的，我是哪点不好了，这种日漫里番都不敢写的剧情，落在你头上，你有什么不愿意的啊。”</p><p>最后，张颜齐还是从了，从的不情不愿，当然，只是开始不情不愿，真的进去了，用周震南的话说，有什么不愿意的。</p><p>猫耳小正太，身体柔软，白的发光，该瘦的地方瘦该肉的地方肉，就像吃了一口酸甜正好的奶黄包，软糯软糯的，再不愿意的，真的是老天都看不下去了。</p><p>从那天起，周震南就在张颜齐家里住下了，张颜齐也终于明白了当初任豪和赵让两人的意思，如果他没猜错，任豪应该和周震南一样，也是一只小动物，大概是什么很白的小狗吧。</p><p>猫系男友傲娇清高，张颜齐永远觉得周震南对他爱答不理的，也日常觉得自己并没有男朋友，或者随时又怀疑自己的男朋友又会变成一只猫。</p><p>但是张颜齐也看得很透，每个夜晚，那个牢牢挂在自己身上，死活都不放开的小黑猫，无论嘴上多不饶人，心底里都是很爱很爱他的。</p><p>“你这次能不能不要走，或者带我一起走。”</p><p>“我哪敢走啊，我要走了，你不得拿个砍刀每天追杀我。”<br/>第三章 我仍难自拔于世界之大<br/>“来，让我们猜一猜，下一个受害者是谁。”</p><p>这是赵让和张颜齐的微信聊天记录，两个人建立了非常深厚的，他们称之为“难兄难弟”的友谊，然而，如果放在我们一个外人看，只是两个刚找到完美男友的人在互相跟彼此吹牛罢了，每天怨这怨那的……</p><p>男生秀恩爱的方式很单调，就是他们自认为很幽默，但实际上一点都不好笑的吐槽。</p><p>他们从不拆穿宠物店老板，当然他们也都知道宠物店老板什么都知道，但是，他们也害怕，如果真的说破，发现老板要把他们的老婆收走，那他们可亏大发了。</p><p>宠物店里常常有各种各样的情侣，他们彼此心照不宣，从来不揭穿彼此的秘密，也不会希望别人来过问自己的生活。</p><p>这时候，你再看这个平淡无奇的宠物店，就会发现这里头卖的很多东西，都变得不那么纯洁无害了，它们像是一个成人用品商店，销售着一些奇奇怪怪的东西。</p><p>比如，很可爱的，感觉什么狗都拴不住的链子，或者，一个稍微大号一点的逗猫棒。</p><p>它们肯定有特定的用处，老板不说，服务员不说，来买东西的情侣们，红着脸打开自己的支付宝付款码，然后假装自己真的会拿这些东西去逗猫逗狗。</p><p>“你看看，连高中生也不放过。”</p><p>赵让看着门口给兔子喂胡萝卜的，背着书包的小男孩，发出了一声感叹。</p><p>“人家兔兔也是高中生，怎么了，高中生配高中生啊，多好啊，难道找个你这样的啊。”</p><p>任豪听了这话，一下子就不高兴了，揪了赵让的背一下。</p><p>“怎么了，我不就找了个比我大的么？”</p><p>赵让笑嘻嘻的，拿起旁边一只项圈，在任豪脖子上比了比。</p><p>任豪瞬间脸红了，装模作样地一把夺过来，塞了塞，藏进了购物篮最底下。</p><p>“老板，你们家的兔子好可爱啊，你看，他的毛好像还带点粉色唉。”</p><p>焉栩嘉拿起手中的胡萝卜条，伸进笼子里，兔子很配合的往前凑凑，吃的很开心。</p><p>小兔子有些胖胖的，一大坨的身体，顺畅的白毛，毛尖带点粉红色，一双橙红色的眼睛，一对长长的耳朵，粉红色的内耳廓，可可爱爱四个字，形容的刚刚好。</p><p>“小弟弟，是想养宠物么，还是好好准备高考吧，养宠物很麻烦的。”</p><p>张颜齐出现在焉栩嘉背后，特别郑重其事地跟他说。</p><p>“没有，我就看看，我高考后准备养一只。”</p><p>焉栩嘉心里有些奇怪，在想哪里冒出来一个奇怪的大叔，但是从小受到的教育还是让他保持了基本的礼貌，他依然彬彬有礼地回答着张颜齐。</p><p>“哦，高考后养啊，那挺好的，你满18岁了吧。”</p><p>“怎么了么……”</p><p>焉栩嘉觉得眼前的张颜齐透露着一股猥琐，但是又说不清是哪里，其实还算一个满正派老实的认，但是确实怪怪地，可能是跟陌生人讲这些确实很令人迷惑，他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>“没事，就关心一下。”</p><p>张颜齐也觉得自己好像有点过了，顿时将自己整严肃了一些。</p><p>“哦，好的吧，我还以为收养宠物还要成年呢。”</p><p>焉栩嘉将手中的胡萝卜条往笼子前的食槽一倒，然后迅速消失了，结束了这段奇怪的对话。</p><p>“你说，他如果见到兔子，会不会吓一跳。”</p><p>周震南拎着一篮子小鱼干，闪现在张颜齐身后。</p><p>“不知道，反正不会比我更丢人了。”</p><p>张颜齐摊了摊手，自从周震南把那天他的表现讲给任豪和赵让听后，他就成了他们当中的一个梗，随时提，随时好笑的那种。</p><p>“你还是有点自知之明的。”</p><p>“我们rapper从不怕自黑。”</p><p>自行车的叮铃声穿过小巷子，在一家小院子前停下，焉栩嘉从车筐里拿出车锁，伴随着咯噔一声，讲车子立住，背起书包走进了院子。</p><p>“奶奶，我回来了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉对着里面喊了一声，小院子不算大，带着一股浓厚的拆迁气息。</p><p>“嘉嘉回来了，饭快做好了，你收拾一下来吃啊。”</p><p>屋里传来一个慈祥的声音，厨房里的奶奶，端着一盘肉丝，颤颤巍巍地走进正屋。</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉父母都在外面做生意，家里一直都是他跟奶奶两个人住在这个老房子里，虽然说接近高考了，他或多或少有些紧张，但是一来平时成绩还算稳定，二来即使紧张其实也没什么用，他倒是觉得临到关头也就无所谓了，不咸不淡的，过完这一阵就是了。</p><p>“奶奶，我高考完了，想养只兔子。”</p><p>焉栩嘉在餐桌上，吃了几口，提了今天想到这件事。</p><p>“行啊，养只兔子，等你回自己家里了，奶奶不陪你了，你爸妈又经常不在家，有个宠物，陪着你也是好事。”</p><p>奶奶倒是很坦然，他自然以为是焉栩嘉学业压力大了，又在瞎想些什么乱七八糟的，也就顺着他的话说了。</p><p>“也不知道我爸妈会不会同意唉。”</p><p>“他们有什么不同意的，一只兔子能有多贵，就怕你一时新鲜，跟小时候养的猫啊狗啊什么的，图个新鲜后，马上就没兴趣了，那样别说你爸妈了，就算是你领养的那只小兔子，也会不开心你的。”</p><p>奶奶似乎很有经验，看来焉栩嘉之前养过很多次宠物。</p><p>“不会的，那只兔子很可爱的。”</p><p>焉栩嘉就差拍拍胸脯打包票了，奶奶也只是淡淡地笑笑，没再去接话。</p><p>就像是青春里最后的时光，焉栩嘉每天放学，都会去喂那只兔子，他和老板说好，6月8号的下午，他就会来领养这只兔子。</p><p>那成了一种承诺也好，一种寄托与依靠也好，或者说一种陪伴也好，但是，那确实是那段时间内他生活中最重要的一件事。</p><p>当焉栩嘉合上笔盖，填上那张密密麻麻的英语答题卡的时候，他知道，一切结束了。</p><p>他推着自行车，再次路过那家宠物店，里面依然人来人往，那只兔子放在门口最显眼的位子，他偷偷看了它一眼，微笑着，骑上车，离开了。</p><p>奶奶看他并没有带回来那只兔子，也只是慈祥的笑了笑，并没有再提这件事。</p><p>兔子就那样彻底从焉栩嘉的生活消失，想到前一天，他还在一口一个养兔子，但是到了真正去养的那一天，他也明白了奶奶说的话，他给自己找了一个愿景，而当那些学业的重压结束后，他也不再需要那个愿景了，这时候，他想做个负责任的人，如果他不再能好好爱它，那就不要给所谓的承诺了。</p><p>“唉，兔兔还在这里啊。”</p><p>任豪再次来买东西的时候，有些吃惊，高考不是考完了么？</p><p>“这个东西啊，看天命了。”</p><p>宠物店老板轻轻摇着手里的扇子，头顶的吊扇呼啦呼啦的，带着盛夏的炎热，也带着盛夏的阴凉。</p><p>任豪似乎若有所思，拿出篮子里的胡萝卜，放在笼子前的食槽里，这次，兔兔已经没有以前的热情了，它费力的扒拉了一下笼子，像是有什么想说的。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>大街上，有人叫住了正在买冰棒的焉栩嘉，他一回头，是一个穿了一身黑，长着一双丹凤眼的小男孩。</p><p>“有什么事么？”</p><p>焉栩嘉觉得有些莫名其妙，像是某音某手上会出现的恶俗搭讪视频。</p><p>“你是是不是忘了什么？”</p><p>周震南的语气里似乎带着气愤，真的很抓马。</p><p>“忘了什么，大明湖畔的夏雨荷么？”</p><p>焉栩嘉其实心里猜到了周震南想说的事，他们之前在宠物店打过几次照面，但是，此刻，他并不想在去揭那块伤疤。</p><p>“什么乱七八糟的，你说了高考后就要领养那家的兔子，你人呢？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“你们人类都这样，喜新厌旧，挑三拣四的，大猪蹄子。”</p><p>周震南冲上来就是一顿劈头盖脸的骂，骂的焉栩嘉一头雾水。</p><p>“不是，我马上要去大学了，如果这时候领养它，三个月之后怎么办呢，又不可能带到学校里去养，我这样，不是更不负责任么？”</p><p>“是嘛，那我谢谢你。”</p><p>周震南最讨厌借口，白眼都快翻到天上去了。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>焉栩嘉还想辩解什么，但是，突然发现自己好像也没什么好辩白的了。</p><p>“兔兔已经不吃东西了，你自己看着办吧。”</p><p>周震南留下一句话，气冲冲地离开了，留下焉栩嘉一个人在原地，手上的冰棒化了一小半，奶油缓缓流下来，从他纤细的手指滴到了地上。</p><p>很多时候，人是不需要宠物的，而是宠物需要人。</p><p>这种关系很奇怪，明明是被驯养，被剥夺自由的那一方，却失去了社会所呼吁的那些独立或者自主的意识，它们只是本能的，选择爱一个人，然后一直只爱一个人。</p><p>“老板，我来晚了，我来领养我那只兔子。”</p><p>门口的兔兔，在看到推门熟悉的身影时，耷拉了好久的耳朵，终于立了起来。</p><p>“知道了，等你好久了。”</p><p>老板笑着从收银台走出来，拎起门口已经打包很久的笼子，又从里面的货架上拿了一个项圈，一起递给了焉栩嘉。</p><p>“这是……”</p><p>看着眼前老板奇怪的行为，焉栩嘉有些迷惑。</p><p>“我家兔子不能住在笼子里，你要单独给它一间小房子，这个项圈呢，可以防止他走丢。”老板神秘地笑了笑：“记住了么，不能把他锁在笼子里哦，待会回去之后，打开笼子，然后把笼子还回来。”</p><p>“哦哦。”焉栩嘉似懂非懂地点点头：“我家有空房间的。”</p><p>“那就好。”老板摆了摆手：“赶紧带走吧，它等你很久了。”</p><p>“谢谢老板。”</p><p>焉栩嘉激动地拎起笼子，骑上自行车，就回家了。</p><p>老板在身后，无奈地摇了摇头，这也是兔兔第一次找宿主，他希望自己这次，给他找了个足够好的主人。<br/>第四章 建国后兔子依然成精了怎么办<br/>人生中，总有那么一刻，你忽然理解了之前，所有发生在你身上，让你匪夷所思，但是很快便忘了的事情，那时候你会发现，之前所有的一切，都成了一种所谓征兆或者暗示的东西。</p><p>而对于Pet Lover的主人们来说，这个时刻，就是他们看到自己的宠物变成人的时候。</p><p>前两位主人有多丢人我们就不再细数了，虽然发生到我们身上，我们也不会好到哪里去，但是他们实在太没见过世面了。</p><p>还好后来过的还算幸福，初见时，确实有些尴尬了。</p><p>而我们的第三位主人公，在把他的兔子带回家，从笼子里放出来，看着他的兔子从一只毛茸茸的大肥兔变成一个赤身裸体的男孩子的时候，他的第一反应，是从衣柜里拿出了一套衣服，甩在了他身上。</p><p>这才是正确的处理方法，当然，这可能也跟何洛洛还在生焉栩嘉的气以及他并不在发情期有关。</p><p>“你成精啦？”</p><p>当然，焉栩嘉的第一句话也没好到哪去，依然非常的令兔无语。</p><p>“我本来就是人啊。”何洛洛按照之前被教的回答。</p><p>“这是什么全新科技么，把人变成兔子，然后再变回来。”焉栩嘉开始了脑洞。</p><p>“不是，我是另一个世界的人哦，只不过，按照我们那个世界的传统，我们会在18岁来到你们的世界，变成小动物，找到自己的主人，体验一番人界的生活。”何洛洛解释道。</p><p>“那你的兔子耳朵和尾巴是什么情况。”</p><p>焉栩嘉指了指何洛洛那对翘的老高地兔耳，语气带着冷静。</p><p>“就，附属的嘛，平时也可以拿下去的。”</p><p>何洛洛说着敲了敲自己的脑袋，果然就把耳朵收了回去。</p><p>“好的吧。”</p><p>焉栩嘉语气虽然镇定，但还是狠狠地捏了一下自己的胳膊，大概是觉得自己在做梦吧。</p><p>何洛洛看到了焉栩嘉的举动，一下子气没喘过来，看来，两个世界对于醒梦的方法是一样的。</p><p>“你还是不相信是不是？”</p><p>“是啊，大概这就是轻小说上说的异世界？”焉栩嘉也没法强装镇定了：“你是不是还要给我个法杖或者剑之类的。”</p><p>这时候他想起来了之前遇到的那些莫名其妙的人，他们说的莫名其妙的话，忽然就明白了眼前的一切。</p><p>“那你要不要回去啊？”</p><p>“为什么要回去，你领养了我，你当然要照顾我啊。”</p><p>“我领养的是只兔子，不是个兔……兔男孩。”</p><p>看着在他面前光着身子的何洛洛，焉栩嘉本来想到了另外三个字，但是话到嘴边，还是咽了下去。</p><p>“那不行的。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“不行就是不行。”</p><p>好在暑假他回到了自己家，父母都不在，每天只用去奶奶家吃个饭，暂时收养一下何洛洛，理论上没有什么问题，但是，和一个兔子变的男孩生活在一起，还是让他感觉怪怪的。</p><p>“你要是变回兔子，然后好好表现，我就可以让你住下。”</p><p>焉栩嘉最后还是松了口，大概他也感觉，眼前的这个男孩子，其实本性不坏。</p><p>“我是可以变回兔子啦，但是……”何洛洛咽了一口口水：“我有的时候，是不能变回去的，而且，需要你做一点别的事。”</p><p>“干嘛……”</p><p>焉栩嘉有一种不好的预感。那一刻，什么《画皮》，《聊斋》，《午夜凶铃》，甚至《今日说法》，所有他脑子中恐怖的东西全部冒了出来，他还是觉得何洛洛是兔子成精了。</p><p>“嗯，我们需要交配的。”</p><p>何洛洛非常认真的跟焉栩嘉讲，两眼直勾勾地，仿佛充满期待。</p><p>“哦，那倒还好……”</p><p>焉栩嘉看不是要吃他或者剥了他的皮之类的，倒觉得松了一口气，脱口而出一个还好。</p><p>“但是呢，你说，如果两个人都没有确认恋爱，或者没有约会过，就上床，会不会不太好，所以，我们是不是要约会，然后培养一下感情啊。”</p><p>何洛洛看到焉栩嘉并没有很在意，马上提出了自己的下一步计划。</p><p>用人类的话说，这叫做“得寸进尺”。</p><p>“约会……等等，你刚才说我们需要干嘛来着。”</p><p>焉栩嘉这才反应过来，何洛洛刚才好像交代了一个很重要的事。</p><p>“交配啊。”何洛洛很诧异：“你不是说还好么？”</p><p>“我……”这次轮到焉栩嘉一口气没喘过来了：“我还没成年的。”</p><p>“那你什么时候成年啊。”</p><p>“9月23号，怎么样，是不是太晚了，而且那时候我就去上大学了，可能就要把你送到别人那里去养了。”</p><p>“三个多月啊，不到100天，很好啊，正好我们可以用这三个月成为真正的恋人，然后等到你成年那天，就可以啦。”</p><p>何洛洛算盘倒是打的很好，全然没有看出来眼前的焉栩嘉正在全力找理由推脱。</p><p>“我跟你说，我这人很讨人厌的，三个月后，你说不定就烦我了呢？”</p><p>“你还没意识到么？”</p><p>何洛洛突然笑了起来，很阳光，那双大眼睛尤其好看，但是有点毛骨悚然。</p><p>“意识到……什么？”</p><p>“我既然选择你作为我的主人，那我肯定是喜欢你的，所以呢，其实这三个月，是让你真正喜欢上我，而我真正爱上你的过程。”</p><p>“哇，你们真的能做到说一大串书面语而脸不红心不跳的。”</p><p>焉栩嘉一时觉得有些尴尬，毕竟突然被表白，还是一个兔子变成的人，感觉实在有些奇奇怪怪的。</p><p>但是呢，当时何洛洛是他要领养的，为此还有一段小风波，现在他变成了人，其实倒也还算是自己喜欢的类型，他现在觉得虚幻，可能更多的是因为一切都顺利的，有些太像假的了吧。</p><p>看着眼前瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼睛的何洛洛，焉栩嘉咽了咽口水，选择了先试试看吧。</p><p>“你先把衣服穿上，我们再说别的。”</p><p>何洛洛露出了释然的笑，几步套上了焉栩嘉的衣服，变成了一个正常的18岁青少年。</p><p>其实他也很害怕的，他已经被焉栩嘉抛弃过一次了，他心里一直在打赌，他很生气，但是又不敢说出来，他很怕，说出来了，焉栩嘉真的不喜欢他了，那就真的彻底完了。现在的他尚且不知道自己能否被接受，更不用说再乱发脾气了。</p><p>来到人间以前，他父亲跟他说，如果想过得好，要学会作为宠物的那份可爱，粘人，给人带来安慰，以及最重要的，要学会谦卑。</p><p>可是何洛洛理想中的爱情不是由一方谦卑而来的，他渴望能真正成为焉栩嘉生命中的另一半，他觉得，谦卑过了头，就会被厌烦，也就会被随便扔掉。</p><p>“如果他要求我只做他的宠物和情人，那我宁可多等等。”</p><p>第一周，两人的相处不咸不淡的，有父母在，何洛洛大多数时候只能保持兔子的状态，焉栩嘉也很少跟他说话，也只有在晚上，在焉栩嘉父母都睡熟之后，他从笼子里跑出来，变成何洛洛，然后看着床上同样睡熟的焉栩嘉，月光透过窗户照在他有些婴儿肥的脸上，不知道，他的选择有没有错。</p><p>“妈，我今天跟一个同学去欢乐谷，你给我留点钱，他过生日，要我请他。”</p><p>清晨，何洛洛听到了门外焉栩嘉与父母的对话，一下子气的钻了出来，变成了人形，坐在床上，准备跟焉栩嘉理论。</p><p>两声碰门声，父母都已经离开，而何洛洛越想越生气。</p><p>终于等到了推门进来的焉栩嘉，何洛洛此时眼睛已经红了，一把就抱住了进来的焉栩嘉。</p><p>“干嘛……”焉栩嘉有点没反应过来：“你发情期到了？”</p><p>“你又要甩下我一个人出门是不是。”</p><p>“不是啊，你不是说我们要约会么，带你去游乐场啊。”</p><p>何洛洛的眼睛一下子冒起了光，仿佛有些不可思议。</p><p>“真的么？”</p><p>“那我能跟谁去啊，快点，赶快穿衣服，然后把你的耳朵和尾巴收进去，咱们吃了早饭就去。”</p><p>焉栩嘉红着脸，装作不在意的样子。</p><p>他其实，很信命的，既然遇见了，那总有遇见的道理。</p><p>“好好好……”</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛激动地像是小孩子，赶紧打开焉栩嘉的衣柜，就开始找衣服。</p><p>“对了嘉嘉。”何洛洛露出了坏笑：“你早上有点兴奋哦，刚才我感受到了。”</p><p>“人类生理现象，你给我闭嘴，赶快穿衣服。”</p><p>“是不是看到我的身体，还是会有反应的。”</p><p>何洛洛此时拿了免死金牌，说话反而更大胆了一些。</p><p>“哥，我也是正常男生，早晨起来很正常，您能赶快穿衣服然后出发么，晚了就要等下班公交车了。”</p><p>“没事的，一直硬着多难受啊，我可以帮你哦。”</p><p>何洛洛坏笑着，抓了焉栩嘉下身一下，就像抓了一下自己家的猫。</p><p>“赶紧，再磨蹭我自己去了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉下意识往后一闪，显然，他虽然愿意和何洛洛试一试，但是他的认知里，他们还没有到那一步。</p><p>“好好好，我马上。”</p><p>何洛洛三下五除二的套上衣服，跟着焉栩嘉一起出了门。</p><p>这算是他们第一次很正经的约会，何洛洛毕竟此前从来没有来过人间，只是听说游乐场有很多好玩的东西，而当他真正见到的时候，果然一下子就没有压抑住自己的好奇，过山车，旋转木马，鬼屋……能看到的器材，他全部拉着焉栩嘉坐了一遍。</p><p>虽然在鬼屋里把自己的兔子耳朵吓出来了，但好在在游乐场，戴个兔耳并不是什么很奇怪的事，周围的人并没有觉得奇怪，可能更多奇怪的，也就是一个男生带着个，旁边拉着另一个男生吧。</p><p>夕阳的红色染红了天际，终于到了最后一个，摩天轮。</p><p>何洛洛坐在焉栩嘉对面，随着摩天轮的转动，缓缓升向天空，下面的人，建筑，都在逐渐变小，而天上的星星，也开始有些隐约。</p><p>好像到了浪漫的顶点，也到了该说些什么的时候。</p><p>“嘉嘉，你当时为什么，高考之后，没有把我接走啊。”</p><p>何洛洛趴在窗户上看着外面的一切，他觉得，现在可能是问这个问题的时候了。</p><p>“因为，那时候的我，还没觉得，自己可以面对这一切啊。”</p><p>“你是说养兔子么，可是养兔子不难的。”</p><p>“现在你是个人，我不也在养你，确实养兔子更简单，但是那时候，还是觉得自己没法承担那个责任吧，毕竟，我九月就要去大学了。”</p><p>“那我们……”</p><p>“没事，我报的本地的大学，会走读的。”</p><p>何洛洛猛的回头，看着正冲着他笑的焉栩嘉，想到曾经他还是兔子的时候，焉栩嘉跟他说过很多次，他要离开这里，要去南方，可是，现在他选择了留下。</p><p>“真的么，我记得你一直想去南方。”</p><p>“可是如果我真的去了南方，你怎么办？”</p><p>赤红色的霞光透过玻璃，何洛洛轻轻地吻上了焉栩嘉的双唇，而焉栩嘉，也没有再有什么别的反应，而是直接抱住了何洛洛。</p><p>年轻人的喜欢很简单，上一秒可能还懵着，下一秒就爱上眼前的人，但是这份喜欢不因为这个时间而廉价，相反，正是这种本能的，什么都没考虑，只考虑他和他的爱情，更加珍贵。</p><p>“你是只肥兔子啊，为什么变成人这么瘦，质量守恒么，其实要胖一点的话，手感可能会更好唉。”<br/>第五章 听说狐狸会咬木头<br/>“你好，我是刘也。”</p><p>“你好，鄙人高嘉朗。”</p><p>“这是你第一次来相亲么？”</p><p>“不是，之前家里安排过几个了，只是都不太满意。”</p><p>“你爸妈也是真心宽，儿子出柜不仅没有吵闹，还主动帮忙安排相亲。”</p><p>“是啊，我爸妈比较新潮，主要是我妈比较新潮，她对同性恋的了解可比我都多呢，那天特别忧心忡忡的问我，说我应该不是0吧，说0不好找对象，后来我跟他说不是我，她简直比我还激动。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，阿姨说的没错，我们确实难找对象，有人给我介绍对象的时候，我可开心了。”</p><p>“那你觉得我咋样？”</p><p>“你觉得我咋样。”</p><p>“我还挺喜欢你的。”</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>“那处着试试？”</p><p>“行呗，处着试试。”</p><p>高嘉朗拿出手机，点出二维码。</p><p>“对了。”刘也拿出手机，扫了一下高嘉朗，又补了一句：“我有时候可能会有点怪癖，会提前告诉你的，也会问你的意见的哈。”</p><p>“嗯嗯？”</p><p>高嘉朗突然迟疑了一下，下意识地缩了缩手。</p><p>“没什么，就是有时候，会咬一些硬的东西。”</p><p>“啊……这是啥癖好。”</p><p>高嘉朗有些好奇，但是好像并没有觉得这是个很要命的癖好。</p><p>刘也看高嘉朗并不能理解他的意思，拿出手机，翻出一张照片。</p><p>照片上有一只小狐狸，火红的狐毛，眯着眼睛，嘴上咬着一块木头。</p><p>别说，这个姿势有点……像在咬一些别的东西。</p><p>圆柱形的木头，刚好占满狐狸的嘴。</p><p>“可是这不是狐狸么？”</p><p>高嘉朗似乎好像看懂了刘也的意思，但是没搞懂这张图片。</p><p>“是啊，狐狸啊。”</p><p>刘也眨了一下眼，头上冲出一对狐狸耳朵。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>高嘉朗吓了一跳，差点甩手机跑路。</p><p>“没什么，不喜欢么？”</p><p>刘也抓过高嘉朗的手，往自己的身后一摸，软弹的屁股上面，有一条毛茸茸的尾巴。</p><p>高嘉朗四处环望着，空旷的咖啡厅里，大家都在忙自己的事情，还好没人注意到他们。</p><p>“你真是狐狸啊。”</p><p>“是啊，看不出来么？”</p><p>“我妈以前老说我长的就像要被狐狸精骗的样子，现在果然成真了。”</p><p>“你才狐狸精，我是狐狸，不是狐狸精。”</p><p>高嘉朗跟刘也，就是这么一场相亲认识的。</p><p>二十六岁的年纪，说大不算大，青春正当时，说小也不算小，也是该到了谈婚论嫁的时候了。</p><p>高嘉朗想过很多次，他未来的另一半是什么样的，他期待一个成熟的刚刚好的他，不会太公主病，娇生惯养，习惯什么事都依赖别人，也不会太身经百战，波澜不惊，什么都看淡，什么都不在意。</p><p>他希望两个人可以一切面对生活中后半程的风风雨雨，不要谁多分担，谁少分担，谁主动，谁被动，他们可以在郊外有一栋小房子，他会和他一起装修，一起在门口的小花园里种上玫瑰花和橙子树，白色的，小小的栅栏，小小的家，他和他。</p><p>也许阳光从东边探出头来，照在他们家的玻璃上，他会笑着揉醒身边的那个人，喊他一起看日出，然后摘下熟透的草莓，配一杯牛奶，一片蜂蜜起司，一起吃早饭，开着车，带他去上班。</p><p>“我们是在北京，不是在美国吧。”</p><p>在第二次约会，看完电影回家的路上，刘也听着高嘉朗的描述，觉得有些可笑。</p><p>“你难道不觉得这样很唯美么？”</p><p>高嘉朗有些苦笑不得，他虽然知道刘也的意思，但还是不想被这么直直的说出来。</p><p>“是挺唯美的，等你真的住到郊外去就知道了，一点都不好，我还是喜欢城市。”</p><p>刘也似乎对这件事很有发言权，并且，并不满意高嘉朗的安排。</p><p>“你怎么知道？”</p><p>“我说了，我是狐狸啊。”</p><p>“行，你是狐狸，我还是大灰狼呢。”</p><p>“好啊，那我的狼先生，你的耳朵和尾巴呢？”</p><p>刘也敲敲脑袋，又冒出那对娇小的狐狸耳朵，一脸得意的看着高嘉朗。</p><p>“你等等啊，我就等你这句话呢。”</p><p>高嘉朗似乎早有准备，在包里翻了半天，最后从包里翻出一对黑色的灰狼耳朵发箍，撩了撩头发，带了上去。</p><p>“好蠢啊。”</p><p>刘也大笑着，跑了几步，消失在了高嘉朗面前。</p><p>路灯旁的马路不时有车辆驶过，高嘉朗穿着一件灰色长款风衣，带着灰狼耳朵，在周围翻了半天，也没翻到刘也的踪迹。</p><p>“我刚来北京的时候，看着北京的马路，我当时感叹，这马路也太宽了，在东北，我老家，最宽的马路，也就是六道的，你看北京的马路，恨不得都是十六道起步的，从这头到那头，好远好远的。”</p><p>刘也倏尔出现在高嘉朗背后，看着面前的马路和天桥，这么说了一句。</p><p>再走一段路，就是刘也的公寓楼下了。</p><p>高嘉朗送到门口，张开胳膊，拥抱一下。</p><p>高嘉朗还带着那双灰狼耳朵，刘也也还长着那对狐狸耳朵，裤子里的尾巴，厚厚的一大包，盖在屁股上。</p><p>刘也埋在高嘉朗怀里，入十月的北京不算冷，也不算暖和，风吹过来，臂弯就会显得格外温暖。</p><p>“我的狼先生，要留下狩猎么？”</p><p>刘也澄澈着一双亮闪闪的眼睛，问高嘉朗。</p><p>“那你今晚，是要咬木头的时间么？”</p><p>高嘉朗用手轻轻抬起刘也的下巴，对着那双薄薄的樱花唇，亲了上去。</p><p>温热，柔软，舌头的轻轻搅动，伴随着唾液交换的一点点蛋白酶微甜。</p><p>“喝多了吧，这附近都住的什么人啊，估计刚参加完什么舞会回来吧，也不害臊，在这亲。”</p><p>路过的大妈用她以为很小的声音骂咧了一句，拽着偷看的小孩走了。</p><p>高嘉朗和刘也同时笑了出来，高嘉朗也就顺势，放开了刘也。</p><p>“上去吧，周末一起去野营，别忘了。”</p><p>高嘉朗转过身，跟刘也招招手。</p><p>“到家了给我发个信息啊。”</p><p>刘也冲着高嘉朗的背影喊了一声，脸红心跳的，几步跳了上楼。</p><p>我从来不曾抗拒你的魅力<br/>虽然你从来不曾对我着迷<br/>我总是微笑的看着你<br/>我的情意总是轻易就洋溢眼底<br/>我曾经想过在寂寞的夜里<br/>你终于再一在我的房间里<br/>你闭上眼睛亲吻了我<br/>不说一句紧紧抱我在你怀里<br/>我是爱你的我爱你到底<br/>生平第一次我放下矜持<br/>任凭自己幻想一切关于我和你<br/>你是爱我的你爱我到底<br/>生平第一次我放下矜持<br/>相信自己真的可以深深去爱你</p><p>王菲的声音轻巧空灵，从耳机小小的出口，流进刘也耳朵里，他哼着调，轻轻拨弄着那条毛茸茸的尾巴，狭小的出租屋里贴着各种各样的照片，他的曾经，他的过去，那些日子，那些故事，好像都在那一刻，闪闪发亮。</p><p>他感觉到自己下身一阵火热，但是这次，他看了一眼床边丢着的那一块木头，他知道，他其实，不需要那个东西了。</p><p>“喂，狼先生么，你应该还没走远吧，我好像，需要咬木头了。”</p><p>放下手机，刘也拽下耳机线，踢着拖鞋，走进了浴室。</p><p>十五分钟后，敲门声响起，刘也拖着还一半湿漉漉的身体，打开了门，门外，果然是在大喘着气，眼睛发红的高嘉朗。</p><p>“地方小，但是够用。”</p><p>刘也踮起脚，紧紧地，咬上了高嘉朗的嘴唇，身上的浴巾随着大门的关闭而掉落，湿漉漉的尾巴，搭在纤细的两腿之间，红的像是初见时的晚霞。</p><p>狭小的单人床，只够刘也一个人躺下，而高嘉朗趴在他身上，他用胳膊紧紧钩着高嘉朗后背。</p><p>绯红的脸颊相对，刘也的身体白花花的，高嘉朗则是标准的小麦色，盖在一起的时候，一切刚刚好。</p><p>“你不是要咬木头么？”</p><p>“不怕疼？”</p><p>“你还能真的咬坏了，咬坏了也是你的。”</p><p>“那我不客气了。”</p><p>刘也轻轻将高嘉朗转了个身，自己爬到床脚，坐在高嘉朗腰上，勾下身体，对着已经完全发硬的阴茎，缓缓含了下去。</p><p>“你还真用劲啊……”</p><p>高嘉朗感受到了牙齿轻微的触感，真的是在咬啊。</p><p>“那不骗你的。”</p><p>刘也放开，透明的丝线顺着嘴角往下流，坏笑着回头说了一句。</p><p>“你等着，待会我也用劲了。”</p><p>“反正这种事不就是，大家都别憋着嘛。”</p><p>刘也说这句话，就是把八块腹肌分明的高嘉朗和他的那些废柴前男友相提并论了。</p><p>核心力量强的人腰好，他应该去健身，健身多了，知道这个道理了，就不会说出那句话。</p><p>他觉得那个不隔音的墙，第二天邻居一定会以为昨晚他们家杀猪了。</p><p>但是沉醉在那其中的时候，他也没有想那么多。</p><p>汗蒸着，把原本冷白的皮肤蒸的粉红，他伴随着高嘉朗每一次抽插而颤抖，声音也愈发放肆，愈发不在意，每被揉一个地方，那里就会很快变红，可是他也没有在意，当快感如同洪水淹没他的时候，谁会管身体呢。</p><p>两个人做到天微微亮，做到刘也觉得，如果他不搬家，这里应该是住不了了，口水会把他淹死的。</p><p>“你还真是一点不怜惜啊。”</p><p>刘也觉得自己腰有点疼，他一瘸一拐的拉着一块被子，去厕所里清洗。</p><p>“这不是你要求的么。”</p><p>高嘉朗一把拉住刘也，将他直接拉进自己怀里，像是抱着自己的小狐狸，牢牢地将他锁在怀里。</p><p>“这是看在你为我戴耳朵的情况下，下次，稍微轻一点吧。”</p><p>刘也依偎在高嘉朗怀里，温暖带着困意，他打了一个哈欠，用脸蹭了蹭高嘉朗的胳膊。</p><p>“你真的不在意我是只狐狸么？”</p><p>“我不也是灰狼么？”</p><p>“我跟你认真的，你也看到了，我真的是狐狸。”</p><p>“我也没跟你来假的啊。”</p><p>“那你带我走吧。”</p><p>“去哪？”</p><p>“哪都行，带我走，别离开我就好。”</p><p>高嘉朗轻轻吻了怀里的刘也的额头一下，抱的更紧了。</p><p>“老板，这只狐狸我要了。”</p><p>高嘉朗拎出一个笼子，笼子里安然躺着一只赤红色的狐狸。</p><p>“好嘞，您看看要不要买点别的配套用品，更有利于您养宠物哦。”</p><p>老板收下高嘉朗的身份证，登记了一下名字，然后递回给了高嘉朗。</p><p>“不用，我自己够用了。”</p><p>高嘉朗笑着收回了身份证，拎起桌子上的笼子，准备离开。</p><p>“咳。”</p><p>有一声咳嗽，从后边传来。</p><p>高嘉朗回头一看，兔子区前面，站着两个十八出头的小男孩，咳嗽的小男孩牵着旁边另一个拎着篮子的小男孩的手，篮子里装了好多胡萝卜，和胡萝卜形状的玩具，拎篮子的小男孩脸色飞红，手里拨弄着架子上的东西，似乎有些难为情。</p><p>“你们才多大啊，不要想这么多，知道么？”</p><p>本来准备离开的高嘉朗回头，笑着摸了摸何洛洛的头。</p><p>“我成年了的，但是嘉嘉还没成年，就很烦，叔叔你知道么？”</p><p>何洛洛撅着嘴，像是真的很生气，话都说不顺了。</p><p>“叔叔……”</p><p>高嘉朗感觉自己石化在了原地，他还是第一次被人叫叔叔下一步难道是在公交车上有人给他让座么，可他也就26岁啊。</p><p>“好了，别丢人了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉拉着何洛洛，在收银台扔下一张卡，迅速消失了。<br/>第六章 我猜你也想靠近吧<br/>其实刘也是知道高嘉朗有钱的，但是他没想到，他这么有钱。</p><p>“你们家不是卖袜子的么，现在轻工业还这么赚钱么？”</p><p>刘也看着眼前的别墅，忍不住感叹了一句。</p><p>“资本家嘛，都是这样的。”</p><p>高嘉朗手里转着一串车钥匙，一脸的漫不经心。</p><p>虽然这地方按地理位置快算乡下了，但是看到一栋红白漆的二层小洋楼在晴空日光下闪烁，还是要感叹一两句的。</p><p>“唉，这位就是小也吧，来来来，赶快进来，外面太阳大啊。”</p><p>屋前有一大架子葡萄藤，青翠的影子下，站着一个面容和蔼的阿姨，穿的也挺贵妇的，刘也估摸着，是高嘉朗他妈了。</p><p>“阿姨好，我是刘也，感谢邀请。”</p><p>刘也尽量让自己保持着礼貌，虽然此时身上已经出了一道汗，但他还是尽量表现的服帖一点，显得自己十分贤惠恬静一样。</p><p>好像中国传统审美价值观就是这样的，习惯性的以为婆婆会喜欢安静的媳妇。</p><p>不过刘也好像忘了，他们就是高嘉朗他妈妈撮合的，这个女人，比他想的奇葩的多。</p><p>也是，正常的50岁女性家里，装修应该不会是这种明晃晃的撞色风格。</p><p>大红大黄大绿的，刘也有一种进了妓院的感觉。</p><p>“可算把你给盼来了，阿朗一直说你怎么怎么好，恨不得夸上天去，我这一见，真的是实话呢。”</p><p>高母拉着刘也的手，怎么都不肯放下，三个人坐在并不太符合他们年龄的宜家沙发上，气氛诡异的不像话。</p><p>“阿姨过奖了，他平日里喜欢吹牛，我就一平常小伙，现在是个记者，没有他说的那么天花乱坠的。”</p><p>刘也也不知道该说些什么，只能一个劲的瞥高嘉朗，希望他来接话。但是高嘉朗就跟瞎了一样，只知道跟着他妈的话傻笑，也不来帮忙，一时弄得刘也又气又恼。</p><p>“你去见他妈妈啊，可真是幸福。”</p><p>在知道周末刘也要去跟高嘉朗见父母的时候，任豪是真实的酸了。</p><p>“你要想去你去见。”</p><p>“可别，我们家那个，现在还没出柜呢。”</p><p>任豪给刘也递来一杯柠檬茶，刘也喝了一口，其中酸苦，大概也就他自己知道了。</p><p>“你聪明，招年纪大的人喜欢，你给我支支招。”</p><p>“那是我们的天性，我怎么教你，也就多笑笑，少说点话，不喧宾夺主，无非这些咯。”</p><p>任豪摇摇头，他也无能为力。</p><p>“记者，记者好啊，知识分子，我跟你说，我们高家，都没怎么读过书的，阿朗也是，小时候淘气不懂事，也不读书，你以后多带带他，让他跟你多读一点书。”</p><p>刘也感觉自己脑子有点疼，他的婆婆，好像真的对他期望太高了，他也不知道自己是怎么跟读书多扯起来的。</p><p>“妈……你怎么能这么说我呢？”</p><p>“有什么啦，你就是不喜欢读书啊，小时候天天考倒数，人家说读万卷书行万里路，你跟着小也，多读点书有什么不好的。”</p><p>高嘉朗似乎有些小委屈，但是高母还是一脸热情。</p><p>“对了，以后你们结婚啊，你看看你们是跟我们一起住好，还是单独出去住啊。”</p><p>刘也一时紧张起来，结婚，已经聊到这么远了么，他和高嘉朗，也就认识一个月啊。</p><p>“啊，这个我们还没想好。”</p><p>刘也飞红了脸，高母也看出了他的害羞和难堪。</p><p>“没什么难为情的，你们男生啊，做决定快，我当年嫁给他爸也就三个月的事呢，你们现在考虑这个没事的。”</p><p>“妈……”高嘉朗终于忍不住了：“这才多久啊，你也要给我们时间不是。”</p><p>“好好好，我给你们时间，我不是看你这么喜欢他，我也很喜欢他，赶紧帮你定下来嘛，妈妈还不了解你，什么都喜欢拖。”</p><p>听完阿姨这番话，刘也脸更红了，双手摁在膝盖上，愈发紧张。</p><p>“行了，你不是说你今天要下厨么，我带小也去花园逛逛，你做饭去吧。”</p><p>高嘉朗拉起刘也，脱离了这个奇怪的地方和紧张的氛围。</p><p>郊外的空气确实比城市内更清新，刘也深深呼了一口气，缓缓吐了出来。</p><p>一旁的高嘉朗看刘也这副紧张的模样，忍不住笑了出来。</p><p>“怎么了，我那只聪明的小狐狸去哪了，今天怎么这么老实了。”</p><p>“你……”</p><p>刘也伸出手就想打高嘉朗，却被高嘉朗一把从背后抱住。</p><p>接近正午，十一点钟的太阳还算绚烂，围栏的影子筛在刘也脚下，空气里有淡淡的葡萄酸味。</p><p>“高嘉朗，我有点害怕。”</p><p>“害怕什么？”</p><p>“我感觉，有点虚幻，有点，不太像我的生活了。”</p><p>“那你的生活，应该是什么样呢？”</p><p>“肯定不是现在这样。”</p><p>刘也记得那晚高嘉朗跟他说的一切，郊外的大房子，清晨的面包，牛奶和草莓酱，他一直觉得不切实际，因为在他脑子里，他所经历的爱情，他父辈所经历的爱情，他所期待的爱情，都不是那样的。</p><p>他来人间之前，他父亲跟他说，这是他要渡的一场劫，是他们那个世界，每只动物都要度的一场劫。</p><p>他们会爱上一个人，然后会被那个人厌倦，在自己还爱他的时候被抛弃，孤零零地躺在小巷子角落，等待着主人来找回他们，但是从来没等回来过。</p><p>然后他们被宠物店老板找到，带回店里，等待下一个人的到来。</p><p>宠物的寿命很短，被喜欢的时间也很短，一次次受伤的只会是他们。</p><p>掐指一算，26岁的高嘉朗，是刘也第八个主人了。</p><p>所以他习惯了，习惯了飞蛾扑火，在短暂的绚烂之后，在抛弃之前离开，用自以为是的精明，避免更多的伤害。</p><p>“老高，你真的不会，厌烦我吗？”</p><p>“会啊，所以我们才要结婚啊。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为婚姻，就是把两个人捆到车上，彼此看烦了，看厌了，但是却不能把彼此推下车，直到习惯车里有两人的空气。”</p><p>“可是那样不开心啊。”</p><p>“开始开心就够了，之后还不是要过日子，过日子嘛，平淡就是开心，谁能保证爱对方一辈子，要真能保证，这个世界就没有婚姻了。”</p><p>刘也无奈地笑了笑，叹了一口气，继续依偎在高嘉朗怀里。</p><p>“所以你，愿意跟我一起，厌烦彼此么？”</p><p>“你不懂，我们不会厌烦你们，这是我们的天性。”</p><p>“那不是对你来说更好，你有了一道紧箍咒，可以把我牢牢锁在你身边，反正你也不会厌烦我嘛。”</p><p>“你是在跟我求婚么？”</p><p>“算是吧。”</p><p>高嘉朗像那个晚上一样，在兜里摸了半天，摸出一枚钻戒，递到了刘也面前。</p><p>并没有眼泪，也没有无尽的感动，更没有抓马的台词。</p><p>刘也接过戒指，缓缓地套在无名指上。</p><p>“你别反悔。”<br/>第七章 我们学会很多种说法<br/>“噔噔！”</p><p>刘也给任豪看了一下手上的戒指，脸上是得意的笑。</p><p>“当好儿媳回来了？”周震南这句话，真的一点都不酸呢：“你就是太少女心了，要不也不会被骗七次。”</p><p>“被骗的时候，谁知道自己被骗了呢？”刘也还沉浸在幸福中，语气都有些娇滴滴的：“先不跟你们说了，我得到宠物店去，托老板告诉我爸一声。”</p><p>话还没说完，刘也就消失在了两人的视线中，仿佛只是打算来秀一下。</p><p>“所以，他是真的不打算回去了吧。”</p><p>周震南似乎有些无奈，问任豪到。</p><p>“应该是不打算回去了吧，毕竟都订婚了。”任豪从沙发上起身换衣服，准备去上班，想了一阵，又发觉了不对：“你问这句话什么意思，你要回去么？”</p><p>“你不打算回去么？”吃惊的倒是周震南：“赵让他家里，不会同意的吧。”</p><p>手里的刷子，“咣当”一声落在地上，任豪低下身，再捡起来。</p><p>“管不了那么多，我们俩都觉得，走一步是一步吧。”任豪将那层腮红轻轻在脸颊晕开，镜中的自己依然精致好看：“我以为，对我们所有人来说，都是能不回去，都不回去的。”</p><p>周震南没有再接话，他默默变回黑猫，跳上窗台，看着窗外车水马龙的城市，若有所思。</p><p>“我觉得张颜齐对你挺好的，你不会，还是只打算把他作为一个过渡站吧。”</p><p>“这才是你第一次，也是何洛洛第一次，你们都别把话说太死了。”</p><p>“说死那又怎么样，用你的话说，大不了哭几天，重头再来，反正我，是不想回去了。”</p><p>他们从来没有跟他们的主人也好，爱人也好，讲过那个世界的故事，他们也没有问，仿佛他们的存在是理所应当。</p><p>其实他们也曾经只是普通的小孩子，他们也没有想到，他们其实是动物，他们只觉得自己可能只是会更依赖别人，只是简单的喜欢男生而已。</p><p>可一切都是在18岁那天发生变化的，那天他们会长出耳朵和尾巴，他们会突然变成动物，起初他们没有办法与他人沟通，没有办法接受这样一个自己。但是随着时间变长，他们见过更多的事，更多的人，他们才会逐渐接受自己。</p><p>可培养的他们的父母，他们的诞生，不正说明，他们的父母，失败了么？</p><p>他们称那个过程“回去”，即回去找一个自己的同类，可能爱她，可能不爱她，两人结婚生子，或许用人的形态生活，或许用动物的形态生活，诞生下一代的他们。</p><p>他们不是不能爱同类，只是，那种感情，不是他们爱人类，爱他们主人那种，从灵魂上的相互依赖了。</p><p>周震南自诩看得开，他心中，无非开心几年，然后回去。</p><p>也许不是回去，他想环游世界，至少走遍中国，去不同的地方，见不同的人，完成这一切，他即使回去了，也觉得值得了。</p><p>白天，张颜齐应该刚唱完，倒在家里补觉吧。</p><p>这个会在贴吧里发帖就《爱情公寓》争论的奇怪男人，和周震南想象中的主人没有一点关系的男人，到底还是不值得呢。</p><p>周震南回到他们那间小出租屋，用爪子轻轻抓了抓张颜齐熟睡的脸，然后变回人形，躺在他身边。</p><p>张颜齐感受到了动静，睡梦中揉了揉眼睛，然后像往常一样，一把搂过周震南，下巴垫在他柔软的猫耳朵上，继续大睡。</p><p>“张颜齐，你醒醒。”</p><p>“干嘛。”</p><p>“干我。”</p><p>张颜齐猛地睁开眼睛，困意瞬间消失了。</p><p>周震南伸出手，在被子里伸到张颜齐两腿中间，轻轻撸着，让那里逐渐变硬。</p><p>“发情期么？”</p><p>“不是，朗哥和也哥求婚了，我觉得酸，需要发泄一下。”</p><p>“是嘛，那朗哥也真沉得住气，我还不知道。”</p><p>张颜齐翻了个身，把周震南压在身下，伸出小舌头，开始轻轻舔着他的身体。</p><p>“他们要是真的打算领证，估计得出国定居，咱们之后蹭不到饭了。”</p><p>周震南感受着张颜齐舌尖的温热，带着轻微的潮湿感，有些痒痒的。</p><p>想来当初和他第一次，他吓得腿软，而自己磕了猫薄荷，简直跟被下了媚药一样，一个太主动，一个太退缩，推推让让之间，还蛮好玩的。</p><p>“南南，对不起啊，我现在，可能还没法给你一个很稳定的生活。”</p><p>“没事，就跟你腰上的纹身一样，事在人为嘛，我们猫也是一样。”</p><p>周震南觉得，那大概是他和张颜齐做了那么多次以来，自己最服帖，最没有瞎搞事的一次，就像一次馈赠，完完全全的，放下自己之前的高高在上，只属于他一次。他的胳膊搭在张颜齐肩上，小小的身体，被张颜齐完全覆盖，伴随着每一次碰撞，发出荷尔蒙上脑该有的，自然状态下，高潮的声音。</p><p>他轻轻吻了一下熟睡的张颜齐的额头，变回黑猫，从窗台上跳了下去。</p><p>落在一辆货车上，不知道会被带到哪里，不过也许就是这种未知，才能带给他新鲜感，才是他想要的东西吧。</p><p>任豪颤抖着敲下最后一个字符，他今天一直感觉不对，他很担心，但是他又不能说出口，而在刚才那一刻，一阵强烈的不安感袭来，他终于忍不住，去喊了赵让。</p><p>“怎么了老婆，有什么事么？”</p><p>“你给张颜打电话，问问南南的事。”</p><p>“南南有什么事么？”</p><p>“你先打，打完再说。”</p><p>赵让还有些懵，但是他从未见过任豪这样，马上就给张颜齐打去了电话。</p><p>免提打开，声音回荡在长长的楼梯间，落地玻璃外的世界，万千纷呈。</p><p>“喂。”</p><p>“张七，我问你，南南现在在你身旁么？”</p><p>“在吧……我们俩刚……我找找看啊，他可能变猫了。”</p><p>电话那头是掀被子的声音，是脚步声，是几声厚重的“南南”。</p><p>声音愈发紧急，任豪眼眶泛出泪花，一把抱住了眼前的赵让。</p><p>赵让还没搞清楚发生了什么，但是当下，也只能抱着任豪，轻轻抚摸着他的背。</p><p>“他走了。”</p><p>任豪抽了抽鼻子，唇间的哭腔还没完全消去。</p><p>电话那头传来一声砸地声，像是手机落在了地上，对方挂断了通话。</p><p>“小豪，南南他……”</p><p>赵让大概明白了，他紧紧抱着怀里的任豪，眼下，什么安慰的话，都有些苍白。</p><p>“他啊，就是那样的，我早上就觉得不对，估计也哥的事，还是刺激到他了。”</p><p>无谓的潇洒，用所有潜在可能的爱与幸福，换一个用不受伤，换一个云游四方，脚步不停。<br/>第八章 无论是多远的远方<br/>“姻缘各有定，当初你认识他的时候，你就应该猜到，会有这一天的。”</p><p>宠物店老板看着眼前失魂落魄，胡子拉碴的张颜齐，只缓缓说了这么一句话。</p><p>“他真是可笑，他跟我说，让我不要走，让我走也要带他一起走，可是如今呢，走的，是我么，单独离开的，又是我么？”</p><p>张颜齐冷笑一声，离开了宠物店。</p><p>这几天他们找遍了，出动了他们所认识的所有的在城市里的宠物和主人，废了九牛二虎之力，可是周震南，就像在人间蒸发了一样，彻底失去了消息。</p><p>在城市里找一个可以躲藏的人，尚且困难，更何况，是一只刻意躲藏的猫呢？</p><p>“齐哥啊，我觉得你也不要太伤心，也许南南只是一个人去跑一跑，过一段时间就回来了呢，你知道的，他们猫都是那样的，独来独往，但是也很念家的。”</p><p>何洛洛试图安慰张颜齐，却被焉栩嘉拉了一下，又使了一个眼色。</p><p>确实，他们现在，最好不说话。</p><p>张颜齐两眼呆呆地看着远方，涣散着，失去了焦点。</p><p>“我要去找他，他说他想走遍中国来着，我就跟他一起走遍中国，也许，会遇到的。”</p><p>960万平方公里的土地，一个人遇见另一个人，这是什么样的概率呢？</p><p>“他犯傻，你也跟着犯傻啊。”</p><p>“我必须把他找回来。”</p><p>张颜齐是个Rapper，他可以说走就走，他可以了无牵挂，他想过为那个人而停留，如果他选择离开，那他又何必停留？</p><p>“你先睡一觉吧，你现在精神状态不对劲。”</p><p>刘也抱起被子，扔到张颜齐身上，然后示意其他的人离开。</p><p>“你先好好睡，我们晚上来找你到时候你再决定要不要真的去找他。”</p><p>高嘉朗在这些人中年龄最大，他以一种近乎命令的语气，结束了这段对话。</p><p>正午的大街上没什么人，只有偶尔几辆摩托车，在张颜齐住的这条酒吧街上，发动机的声音很响很响。</p><p>“你觉得张颜齐真的回去找么？”</p><p>只剩下赵让和任豪两个人，他们像往常一样，在大街上并排走着，还是幸福的小情侣。</p><p>“不知道，如果我跑了，你会去找我么？”</p><p>任豪突然停下，明亮的眼睛盯着赵让，认真的等一个答案。</p><p>“我啊，肯定会吧，只是不知道会找多久，我也不知道自己能坚持多久，我没他那么了无牵挂，我还有很多东西要处理……”</p><p>赵让支支吾吾，任豪已经不想再听下去了。</p><p>“你放心吧，我不会不打声招呼就走的，也不会给你添麻烦。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>赵让最后，只憋出这两个最客套，最冷漠的字。</p><p>裂缝，其实早就存在，只是他们之前习惯了视而不见，习惯了只要还有爱，就看不见其它的所有东西。</p><p>任豪是理解赵让的，理解他所经历的一切，他并不开明的原生家庭，他对他人目光的习惯性闪避，他爱他，所以他接受他的一切。</p><p>哪怕在他们最要好的那一群朋友和同事里，他们还是上司和下属的关系。</p><p>任豪私下里其实很黏他，但是赵让，似乎只有在关上门，其他人都看不见的时候，才会变成他的爱人。</p><p>无数次，自己被从温暖的拥抱里推开，仅仅是因为一个同事的路过。</p><p>“阿让，你知道么，周震南走的那天早上，他跟我说关于‘回去’的事。”</p><p>“‘回去’是指？”</p><p>“变回狗狗，交配生子。”</p><p>赵让听到这里，默默地低下了头。</p><p>“那你是怎么说的？”</p><p>“我说，我虽然是第一次，但是我觉得他没问题，我不想回去。”</p><p>“我也不想你回去。”</p><p>“但是南南很惊讶，他觉得，回去，是一件很正常的事，就像我们会吃饭，喝水，发情一样，无怎么开始，都殊途同归，都会回去。”</p><p>“也不一定吧。”</p><p>“那你敢，现在抱我么？”</p><p>任豪眼角似乎有泪花泛出，大街上车水马龙，人来人往，两个人站在红绿灯前，周围的人，听到任豪这句话，全都投来异样的目光。</p><p>赵让没再敢看任豪的眼睛，任豪等了快十秒钟，表情逐渐从平淡，变成悲伤，最后变成苦笑。</p><p>“绿灯了，走吧。”</p><p>任豪没有再管原地的赵让，跟着人流，过了马路，再回头，红灯了，赵让仍然在马路对面。</p><p>任豪一个人走在大街上，忽然很想知道，他当初是怎么喜欢上赵让的。</p><p>赵让以为他只是狗狗，他照顾的多了，自己就自然而然地喜欢上他了，但实际上呢，好像也不是，他变成狗狗的那段时间，是故意出现在赵让家楼下的那家宠物店，也是求了老板好久，才允许他被拴在门口。</p><p>那段日子还蛮好笑，故意给他留很重的加班任务，自己提早回家，洗澡，换衣服，变成狗狗，然后一路狂奔，在他回家之前，刚好蹲坐在宠物店前，完成一场刻意的邂逅。</p><p>到底为什么呢？</p><p>任豪不记得了，他记忆力不太好，但是他觉得，可能曾经的他们，真的有什么故事吧，就是那种，偶然邂逅，然后一见钟情的故事，只是他不记得了，赵让也不记得了，一定是有的，如果没有，他不会在初见那时就认定他，也不会有之后的那么多故事。</p><p>背后有奔跑的声音，任豪再回头，赵让一把抱住了他，然后在所有人的目光中，亲了上去。</p><p>吻还带着淡淡的柠檬味道，舌头碰撞着，之前任豪所有轻轻踮起脚的时光。</p><p>能听到周围人的啧啧声，甚至手机拍照的声音，但是任豪在那一刻，都不在乎了。</p><p>如果赵让都不在乎了，那他还在乎什么。</p><p>“好了，别亲了，再亲我耳朵冒出来，就真的麻烦了。”</p><p>“对不起，我就是想证明，给我时间，我会给你……”</p><p>赵让还想说什么，任豪伸出手，捂住了他的嘴。</p><p>“我明白的，我已经很满足了。”</p><p>当天下午，再回到公司的时候，任豪就是被赵让牵着进去的，把门口的保洁大妈都吓了一跳。</p><p>脸颊泛着桃红，老国企的老程序员们，其实比他们俩想的开明很多。</p><p>就是任豪的霸总人设，因为一直黏人，很顺利地崩掉了，当然，这都是后话。</p><p>那晚，众人再次回到张颜齐的出租屋时，不出意外地看到了已经上好的锁。</p><p>“这个人，也真是……”</p><p>火车轰隆轰隆碾过铁轨，张颜齐躺在狭窄的床位上，看着窗子上倒映出来的车内地灯影和窗外地一大片土地，轻轻笑了笑。</p><p>事在人为，事在猫为。<br/>第九章 难道我真的成年了<br/>张颜齐和周震南离开，已经快有一个多月了。</p><p>秋天到了，焉栩嘉上学了，他也即将成年了。</p><p>他第一次觉得，为什么成年像是，执行什么刑罚。</p><p>就其实，何洛洛要做的事情并不是多么的，怎么形容，伤天害理？而且从某种意义上，他并不吃亏甚至很赚，但是，不知道为什么，把这件事说出来，甚至提前预备好，就显得非常非常的诡异。</p><p>特别的，随着那一天的接近，何洛洛的笑容，愈发显得，猥琐起来。</p><p>“何洛洛，你真的有去写日文轻小说的潜质。”</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>“就是一群死宅幻想着自己有个和自己住在一起但是没有血缘关系妹妹，妹妹漂亮聪明，还特别喜欢他们的那种。”</p><p>“哦，那不就是我们俩现在的关系么。”</p><p>“也不全是吧，至少没有兽人元素。”</p><p>“我再说一遍，我不是兽人。”</p><p>“没区别啦。”</p><p>日历停留在了9月22日，当焉栩嘉翻开手机，看到这个日期的时候，他大概明白，今晚自己是在劫难逃了。</p><p>“嘉嘉啊，你说今晚我们是回家等你爸妈睡熟好，还是出去开房比较好。</p><p>“等我爸妈睡熟，你怎么不给他们下药呢……”</p><p>“也不是不行……”</p><p>“停，开房吧，记得把你身份证带上。”</p><p>“我是兔子啊，怎么带。”</p><p>“酒店不登记两个人进不去的，总不能在外面吧。”</p><p>“也不是不行……”</p><p>焉栩嘉回了一个地铁老爷爷看手机的表情包，关上了手机。</p><p>最后，何洛洛想了一个这样的方法，他变成兔子，然后焉栩嘉拎着他，去酒店开一个大床房。</p><p>开位子的时候，原本已经波澜不惊的前台小姐，还是震惊了。</p><p>其实他们做这一行的，早习惯了来的男女，男男，女女，但是一个男生提着一只兔子的情况，他们还是闻所未闻，见所未见，一时表情复杂。</p><p>“您好，我之前美团上预定了今晚的大床房，姓焉，麻烦您查一下。”</p><p>焉栩嘉红着脸，低着头，感觉像是个做错事的小孩。</p><p>“203，这是房卡。”</p><p>前台小姐在疑惑中，把房卡递给了焉栩嘉。</p><p>钥匙转动，房卡放进插槽，灯光一下子亮了起来。</p><p>“扑通！”</p><p>笼子里的兔子一把从笼子中窜出，跳的老高，变成了兔耳兔尾，赤身裸体的何洛洛，一把摔在床上。</p><p>“成年快乐呀。”</p><p>娇羞的小兔子大腿并拢，小腿微微张开，桃白色的胸脯，酥藕一般的胳膊，带着一对扑闪扑闪的睫毛，一脸娇羞地看着焉栩嘉。</p><p>“洛洛，我第一次，不一定是，对的噢。”</p><p>“反正错了，我也不一定知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>